Shine
by Kariko Emma
Summary: One little word said with such fervor holds so much meaning. MadaraTobiObito one-shot.


**Summary:** One little word said with such fervor holds so much meaning. MadaraTobiObito one-shot.  
**Author's Note:** I should note I mean _shiné_ as it translates into Japanese, and not as in 'rise and shine'…  
...And, I am sorry, I just can't lay off Tobi or Kakashi. SORRY!! (sumimasen!!) (...and sorry if I got any Japanese wrong; I double-checked my dictionary.)  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto, I love you! But, alas, I do not own you.  
**Genre:** Angst; Tragedy

-

-

* * *

_**Shine**_

* * *

_Kare no kizu wo—_  
Tobi stopped thinking.  
_kizu  
__shine  
_Tobi yelled.

"Nani?" A few seconds later, his Zetsu-senpai slithered into view upon him and inquired, "Something wrong?"  
Tobi shook the horrid thought from his mind. "Nothing," he squeaked, in case anyone else was listening.  
"Oh…ok," said Zetsu, deciding not to question further.

Madara remembered that word from all decades; shine. As soon as you heard it, you were supposed to die, as the meaning went. It came from all those crazed psycho ninja who were supposed to be the last living things you would ever see. Now, he laughed in the face of such worthless commands. He laughed that anyone had the daring to say, _"die!"_ Madara could live forever, if he wished. Madara could do anything, if he wished, have, _anything_. But to die…that was for other people.

_Kare no kizu wo—  
_Tobi stopped thinking.  
_kizu  
__shine  
_Tobi clamped his mask with his hands.  
No one heard.

* * *

_Konoha ninja no hokage—  
_Tobi stopped reading.  
_Konoha ninja  
__shine  
_Tobi yelled.

"Nani?" Deidara found him a minute later. "Are you having a problem, un?" he stared.  
Madara slowly rolled up the scroll. "No," he said smally. "…Tobi thought he saw a mouse…"  
"A _MOUSE?!_ Oh hell on you, un!" Deidara-senpai knew they were wasting time. "Come on, un," So, his 'protégé' followed obediently.

After a few decades, hokage reigns are harder to keep straight than they are interesting. Sure, as a child you're taught to remember their lives, and more importantly, their accomplishments—or lack thereof. Madara had little use for names now. He had dubbed himself Tobi, and that's all the likes of his 'senpai' needed to know. Anything else would be complicating.

_Konoha ninja no hokage—  
_Tobi stopped reading.  
_Konoha ninja  
__shine  
_Tobi suddenly ripped the scroll apart.  
No one needed it anyway.

* * *

_Ame ga furi sou de—  
_Tobi squinted.  
_furi sou  
__shine  
_Tobi yelled.

"Is there a problem, master?"  
Slowly, he recovered and looked up at the dull that was Pein. "No…no—I had something in my throat."  
"Oh…all right—It looks like rain."  
His eye widened. "Enough!" he snapped. "Leave, now."  
Pein was taken aback. "Yes, master."  
He left.

Madara closed all the curtains. He never liked rain. After all, the rain kept the troops waiting, kept them immobile; made them stationary toys of dolls. Madara hated that feeling of immobility—it wasn't natural. Chaos was the natural order of things. Yes. Chaos versus Order. That was always how it had to be. One must always make a choice between the two. And damn anyone if they should ever choose neither.

_Ame ga furi sou de—  
_He paused.  
_furi sou  
__shine  
_Tobi clamped his ears so he didn't have to hear.  
He didn't want to see.

* * *

_Konoha no yowasa wo—  
_Madara hesitated.  
_yowasa  
__shine  
_Madara cursed.

Uchiha Sasuke flinched back in surprise. Master Madara had always shown a calm demeanor. It wasn't like him to become upset unless something was seriously wrong. "Master," he said. "Something wrong?"  
"…Nothing—nothing," he waved off. "It's nothing."

Madara was unwilling to address his fragile, physical state—not with himself, and certainly not with others. Showing weakness was one sure-fire way to get yourself killed on the battlefield. Madara was never one to give in, so he wasn't about to now. Not with all his ultimate plans and dreams finally coming to fruition. _Not now…_he mused grimly behind the concealing orange mask. _**Not again…**_

_Konoha no yowasa wo—  
_Madara hesitated.  
_yowasa  
__shine  
_He burned Sasuke's report in the nightfall.  
No one needed it anyway.

* * *

_"Obito!" to itta.  
_Madara hesitated.  
_Obito  
__That's my name!  
_Tobi screamed.

Hatake Kakashi ordered no one touch him without any words—he staggered forward to the crumpled form of the man who wanted nothing more than to kill them all. "Obito…" Kakashi murmured to him. Shakily, Tobi removed the mask—he was crying. "Kakashi," he said. But Kakashi didn't seem to mind—his eyes were translucent as well. "Kakashi," he said again. "I don't have much time…but you must kill this body—he's too dangerous."

He blinked, uncomprehending. "I thought you were dead."  
"Kakashi—I _am_," Tobi said. Suddenly, he bent in half like a mouse trap. "Please—" he pleaded, unable to keep the other conscience at bay, "You must…kill…Madara," he clutched his head in misery. Kakashi could not help him—he stared into the broken, patched up form in his own shaking conscience. "Kakashi," Obito said. "I saw—" he shook, Kakashi held his shoulder. "I saw it…with you…"  
Suddenly, the convulsing stopped. Tobi's head turned with his eye, staring murderous intent in a dangerous voice. _**"SHINE!!"  
**_The force of the twin Sharingan repelled them back.  
Kakashi tries to forget the moment Sasuke killed him.

_"Obito…" to itta.  
_Kakashi walked away

forever

to shine………

-

-

-

-

* * *

-Caliko


End file.
